1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit capable of mitigating a hot spot phenomenon that occurs in a light incident portion of a light guide plate as the number of light sources decreases, and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are typically classified into various types including a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Such an LCD device includes a backlight unit for light emission. A backlight unit may be disposed below an LCD panel, and is classified into a direct-type backlight unit, an edge-type backlight unit, and a corner-type backlight unit based on a position of a light source.
In recent, various attempts to simplify a structure of a backlight unit are being made to reduce manufacturing costs thereof. One of the attempts may include reducing the number of light emitting diodes (“LED”) used as a light source. However, the reduced number of LEDs may lead to an increasing gap between the LEDs, such that a dark area may be increased therein.
Accordingly, reducing such a dark area and enhancing a light collecting performance may be significant.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.